This invention pertains to cleaning elements for rotating brushes that are used in particular in automatic car washing systems.
When in use, these elements, which are in the form of wires, strips, or fringed sheets, are subjected to many stresses which, in addition to the traction caused by centrifugal force and bending, include abrasion and the impacts that said elements undergo when they come into contact with the surfaces to be cleaned.
Another aspect that is critical for a cleaning element is the fact that it has to be attached at one end to a rotating support device: at the attachment point, the cleaning element itself necessarily experiences a significant, unavoidable compression that is located close to, among other things, the part of said element that is extensively subjected to the resultant overall traction force, bending, and shearing.
Said elements should above all be made of absolutely non-abrasive materials and should be designed in such a way as not to incorporate the potentially abrasive particles that are removed during washing and not to absorb the washing water which, in addition to making said elements heavier, thereby aggravating the stresses acting on them, can freeze, irrigating the elements and completely compromising their function.